GPS
by iCarlyFanFreek825
Summary: When Jasper's new GPS malfunctions, it leads him and Maggie to a place they never planned to go. And it's not even a location. Jaggie!


**I know I said I'd only write for iCarly, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Not enough episodes have aired for me to completely understand the Unnatural History characters, but hopefully I do them justice in this one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Unnatural History. It all belongs to Cartoon Network and its affiliates.**

* * *

"Ugh! Just admit it!" I yelled "We're lost! You and your stupid toy led us the wrong way!"

"It's not a toy Maggie!" Jasper snapped back "It is the latest in handheld GPS technology."

"Yeah, well thanks your video game we're stuck here in the middle of the woods with no idea of where we are!" my tone was ice cold.

"Oh would you calm down! We're not lost." Jasper argued. His hair shifting as he shook his head. He looked down at his faulty GPS "If we just go-" the boy turned to his left and took a step or two "No, this way-" he then turned the opposite direction and took some more steps "Or is it…?" he then faced me. He looked up from the screen as he pointed in my direction then averted his gaze back to the thing in his palm.

I rolled my eyes "Give me that thing!" I screeched in anger as I strode up to my classmate and tore the machine from his grasp. I was taking this matter into my own hands; literally.

I looked down at the thing in my hand. It was yellow and gray with a slide out keypad and a set of four way arrows. The screen was an abyss of green with a red arrow pointing south east that blinked.

I turned to start walking in the direction that the arrow was pointing, but as soon as I moved, its direction changed to north abruptly. I then moved to face north, and then once I'd done that, the arrow changed to pointing east.

"What are you doing?" Jasper questioned as he came up from behind me. I could feel his breath hot on my neck when he asked me.

"Trying to figure this dumb thing out." I said harshly "Are you sure these are the right coordinates from Henry?"

"Look for yourself." Jasper replied as I heard him rustling in his pockets before he handed me a crumpled yellow post-it note.

_Sup cuz! You won't believe what I found. Get Maggie and meet me at 38__°54'08"N 77°03'43"W. Have fun using your new GTS! I hope it works this time!_

_Henry_

I looked over my shoulder at Jasper "Does he mean 'G_P_S'?" I stressed the 'P' and tried to ignore how close I was to him.

"I think so. I was telling him about it last night and how if you enter coordinates to a place or tell it where you want to go it leads you there. He must have wanted to be nice and let me use it so he gave me coordinates instead of a name."

"Can I ask you something though?" there was a slight edge to my voice, hopefully hiding the fact I was about to yell.

Jasper smiled "Sure. What?"

I turned around so I was fully facing him "If the GPS is broken why did you use it!"

Jasper's face twisted into confusion "What?"

I shoved the post-it into his face "Henry said 'I hope it works this time'. If it broke why did you use it?"

"It's not broken. Henry just thinks it is. When I told him that it leads you to where you tell it to go, he grabbed it out of my hands, demanded it lead him to the kitchen, and when it did nothing he assumed it didn't work."

I smiled "Sounds like Henry." I then studies the coordinates Henry wrote down and checked them in Jasper's GPS "Well, these are exactly correct. Your thing really is broken." I pressed it into Jasper's chest and when he grabbed it I walked over to a tree a few feet away and leaned against it.

"I can't believe it broke! I got this thing a week ago!" Jasper called as he threw the GPS into the dirt out of anger.

"Sorry Jazz." I said.

"It's not your fault." he breathed, now sadly, while he came over and sat near my feet.

I slid down the tree trunk and sat with him "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. I have no idea where we are, we have no food, and my cell phone is at home."

"Why is it at home?" I asked

"That tracking card my dad put into it. I'm not so sure he'd approve of us being in the woods looking for God knows what Henry found this time."

We both shared a shallow laugh.

"Do you have your phone?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. I lifted myself off the ground just enough to reach my butt pocket (where I put my phone if I had it) and felt to see if it was there. A smirk crossed my face when I felt my Blackberry "I have it." I half cheered and the boy next to me joined in my happiness.

But both our smiles disappeared when I tried to turn it on and nothing happened "Oh great." I said sarcastically "A dead battery." I groaned as I let my head fall back against the tree.

"Now what?" asked Jasper.

"I have absolutely no idea. I'd suggest we try to find our way out of here but I don't know where we are."

"Plus if Henry starts to look for us it's probably not a good idea to be moving around."

"So we stay put?"

The brown haired teen let out an exaggerated breath "I guess so."

We both fell silent after that. Jasper went off into his own world and I went into mine. I glanced around at my surroundings. Not much of the morning sky could be seen through the thick branches of the trees and birds could be heard from all directions.

I wondered what time it was. Jasper had picked me up shortly after nine earlier, and we'd been driving and walking for a little longer than what seemed like and hour and a half so it had to be almost eleven by now.

I looked around me once again, this time my eyes falling upon Jasper. I sighed internally. _Jasper_. He and I had a very odd relationship. We could be yelling and at each others' throats one minute and the next we were laughing and having a great time. I'm actually surprised Jasper put up with me really. I mean, I could be pretty snippy with him. Then again, on occasion he did it to me too.

Not to mention how we felt for each other. Romantically speaking of course. I mean, a while back Jasper had asked me out. I didn't even answer him really. I said absolutely nothing. I still wonder what would have happened if I'd said yes. Jasper definitely was not ugly. The way his soft chocolate eyes were almost covered by his brown hair was really cute in a way. And sure, his body wasn't exactly that of a jock, but he was no slouch. Plus he could be really caring and nice.

Although he could drive me crazy too. It was the total opposite of cute when he would refuse to admit I was right or competed against me for a better GPA or messed up our rocket project…unless that was just me being stubborn…oh I don't know! I'm not sure how I feel about him. Just because you're attracted to someone doesn't mean you like then. And I can think my friends are nice and caring. That's what you want in a friend anyway.

Besides, I don't even know if he likes me anymore anyway. He could have gotten over me since he asked me out. It's definitely possible. But whatever. It doesn't matter because I don't like him like that…right?

Ugh! Should it really be so hard to figure this out?

"Figure what out?" Jasper randomly asked me, tearing me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You just groaned and asked no one in particular 'Should it really be so hard to figure this out'."

Crap! I screamed internally. I'd heard in movies and read in books that people would say things out loud without realizing it, but I didn't know that it actually happened!

"Mags? Figure what out?" I was asked again.

I couldn't tell him. I don't know why but I felt like he just couldn't know about my possible crush on him. And even if he did still like me, which he probably didn't, but _if_ he did, I shouldn't have a boyfriend right now anyway. It would be too distracting and would interfere with my schoolwork. And I was already getting sidetracked enough helping Henry with all his little 'missions' as it is.

"Maggie?"

"Huh?" I realized I'd sunk back into my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"It's none of your business!" I shouted back.

"Oh come on. You can tell me." he said with a comforting smile and put his hand on my leg.

My heart rate sped up. But that was only because he surprised me when he touched me. _Not_ because I liked it.

"Why don't you tell me!"

"What are you talking about?" he was puzzled.

"Why do I have to tell you my thoughts if you don't have to tell me yours? What were _you_ thinking about Jasper Bartlett?"

"I asked you first." he said with a smug smirk. But I could swear I saw him blush a little.

"So? Men got their way for years before the nineteenth amendment. Now it's time for women to get what we want."

"You're right. Ladies first." he still had that cocky grin on his face.

"Well I choose to go second." I hadn't noticed how we'd gotten much closer until just now.

"But I would feel wrong going first now that you bring up women's rights. You should definitely go first to help make up for all the times men got to go ahead of women."

"But I don't want to!" my arguments had grown pathetically weak.

"Then what do you want Maggie?" his question seemed to have a hidden meaning. I was smart enough to sense that.

I didn't answer. I just looked at him. After a few moments his smile faded, and he stared back. My heart was racing. My blood turning to fire from anticipation.

Jasper's eyes bored deep into mine. Then shifted to my lips. Then back to my eyes. As if he was looking for some kind of sign.

I don't know if it was something I did, but he was suddenly moving in. He was hesitant about it; I could tell. Like he was waiting for me to tell him to stop. I didn't.

Jasper's lips lightly brushed mine. It was too short. It barely lasted for half a second before he retreated. His looked asked me _'was that okay to do?'_

I once again didn't answer him. I just leaned forward. Telling him in code I wanted more.

As soon as our lips touched for the second time, the fireworks erupted. I wondered if it was normal to feel this much electricity from a kiss. Jasper moved one hand to the small of my back, pulling me closer and placed the other on my leg. As soon as his palms made contact with me, my thigh and back lit up from his fiery touch. But it was a pleasurable fire. I wanted more of it. I moved my hands, which had been previously resting on his chest, up to his soft hair. I tried to pull him closer to me (if it was even possible). He could never be close enough to me anymore. Jasper moved the hand that was on my thigh to my back and slid it upward into my hair, the fire trailing behind it. I pulled back, gasping for much needed air, but I wasn't done yet. After getting my oxygen I hastily progressed my lips back to Jasper's. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. As if we were two puzzle pieces destined to come together. But I was selfish. I wanted- no, needed more. I ran my tongue over Jasper's smooth lower lip, asking for as much passion I could get. He granted my wish and opened his mouth slightly to let me explore. I'd never felt like this in my entire life.

"Jasper? Maggie?"

The faint call in the distance sent Jasper and I springing apart. Like we were afraid to be caught for whatever reason.

Footsteps quickly followed the call and found Jasper and I.

"There you guys are." Henry said with a lighthearted smile.

"Hey Henry." Jasper greeted as he stood up and brushed some of the dirt off of himself.

I rose myself, though not speaking.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." the blonde stated "I told you that GTS was broken."

"Yeah. Piece of junk." Jasper said, not even bothering to correct his family member's mistake.

Henry laughed for some reason "Well, come on. I gotta show you this!" he waved his hand in a signal to follow and turned the other direction.

"We'll catch up with you in a sec." Jasper told his cousin.

Henry abruptly switched his direction back to me and Jasper "If this is about you guys just making out you can talk about it on the way. I don't mind." he grinned a completely innocent smile.

I could feel myself turning red.

"What?" Jasper faked surprise "You think we just made out? Ha! Me and Maggie? I think you're loosing it Henry."

"I know I'm not caught up in the ways of the urban jungle, but I'm not stupid. You were both sitting on the ground close to each other. Jasper, you were all flushed when I came up. You guys haven't said a word to each other. Maggie hasn't spoken at all. You guys have slightly swollen lips. And don't even get me started on Maggie's messy hair."

Jasper and I fell silent. Or I guess Jasper went quiet and I stayed how I was.

Henry laughed "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Kissing is a natural part of express-"

"Henry!" I snarled, cutting him off.

"Sorry. But in all honesty, I think it's about time."

"About time?" Jasper and I asked this at the same moment.

"Yes. Ever since I first saw you two interact I knew something was destined to happen. But come on already. You really need to see this." Henry then began walking the direction he came from.

I sighed "Fine. Coming."

I started walking but was forced back when Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me into one more kiss. It was just as great as before.

When we broke apart he smiled down at me "Well, I figured out what I was thinking about. Did you?"

I mirrored his face "I believe so."

Jasper grabbed my hand and we went after Henry's path.

At first I hated that dang GPS for getting me lost in the woods. But now I think it was the best thing that could've happened.

* * *

**That was a little longer than I planned, but I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me how I did on my first Unnatural History fic :) I would really appreciate it.**

**P.S. - I used the coordinates from the Georgetown Waterfront Park. It was mentioned in episode two (The Griffin Gang) that the silver was near Georgetown Park, so I just went with that since I think there are woods there.**


End file.
